Found
by Dark Silver Angel
Summary: What if there was more to Hermione's family than even she knew?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N:Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so be kinda nice. Some critisism is fine, but no flaming. I do tend to change things around some.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I believe my plot is original. If it isn't, that would scare me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My aunt and uncle say we are going to England to visit my real family. I apparently was separated from my parents and my twin sister when I got sick. Aunt Nolcha brought me to America afterward so I could attend Salem Academy of Witchcraft, an all-girls school. She was never clear on why they agreed on that, but now her time with me is up and I must be returned to my true home. England. It seems so far away from Texas.  
  
I sighed and closed my diary. My bags were almost packed and we left in one week for England. For the family I have only the faintest recollection of my parents and my sister. My sister. My twin. I was finally going to meet her.  
  
"Erimentha, are you ready to come down?"  
  
"Yes, Chacha, I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Come down here and I'll tell you about your family."  
  
A surge of energy went through me as I descended the stairs to see Aunt Nolcha waiting for me in the living room.  
  
"Now that I can see you properly, let's get started. Who would you like to know more about first?"  
  
I immeidatly thought of my twin, but I didn't want Chacha to see my eagerness to know my sister as disrespect to my parents. So, I said, "I want to know more about Mom first."  
  
"Very well. Your mother is my sister Anne. She is a dentist in England. That is all I know about her. I haven't seen them in quite a while."  
  
"What about Dad?"  
  
Chacha chuckled. "He's a dentist too. I daresay that they both will be pleased with your teeth when they see them." I snorted. Chacha knew I had rather large front teeth.  
  
"Tell me about my sister, Chacha."  
  
She suddenly looked sad. "All I know about your sister is that she is your fraternal twin. I don't even know her name. I am sorry, Eri."  
  
My soul seemed to dim slightly. I just had to find out more about my family. Suddenly, I thought of a solution.  
  
"Chacha, what is their last name?"  
  
She laughed in amusement. "It's the same as yours Eri. Granger."  
  
I practically ran up to my room. I had a letter to send.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hermione)  
  
It was after dinner, and I was bored as I could be. Deciding that I should check my e-mail, I trudged up the stairs to my room. I logged on, and accessed my account, and was sorting through my mail when I saw it. Intrigued, I opened it and began reading.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I have e-mailed you out of the sheerest possibility that you might me from the family I have lost so many years ago. My name is Erimentha Anne Granger. I have a mother named Anne Granger, a father named David Granger, and a twin sister whose name I don't even know. Both of my parents are dentists. If you aren't my sister, please disregard my e-mail. But even if there is the slightest chance that you are, please send a reply.  
  
Sincerely, Ms. Erimentha Granger  
  
I stared. A faint recollection came to mind, but it was too dim to be of use. So I went in search of my mother.  
  
"Mum? I need to know something."  
  
"What do you need to know, sweetheart?"  
  
"Do I have a sister?"  
  
My mum blanched and turned to face me. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I received an e-mail from a girl who wants to find her family."  
  
"I want to see it."  
  
She practically flew up the stairs and into my room. She read the message in silence. When she turned to face me again, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. That is almost certainly your twin sister, Erimentha Anne Granger." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dear Erimentha,  
  
I have reason to believe that you and I are sisters. My mothers name is also Anne Granger. She and my dad are both dentists. My mum said you were sent to America to attend Salem Academy of Witchcraft. You also live with Aunt Nolcha and Uncle Keith. Is any of this information correct? If it is, then there is little doubt that we are sisters.  
  
Awaiting your answer on tiptoes,  
  
Hermione Diane Granger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
EVERTHING YOU SAID IS TRUE! So...that means you are my sister. I have to tell Chacha! But first...what are Mum and Dad like? And what are you like? Chacha and I are coming Saturday to England. She says that I am going to attend Hogwarts this year and move back in with you and Mum and Dad. I can't wait!  
  
Giggling inside,  
  
Erimentha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dear Erimentha,  
  
REALLY? OH MY GOD!! MY SISTER!! And you're coming over? I can't wait either! Neither can Mum and Dad! O.K., you wanted to know more about Mum, Dad, and me, so I made mini profiles for each of us.  
  
Mum:  
Name: Anne  
Occupation: dentist  
Magical: no  
Favorite color: yellow  
  
Dad:  
Name: David  
Occupation: dentist  
Magical: no  
Favorite color: red  
  
Me:  
Name: Hermione  
Occupation: student  
Magical: yes  
Favorite color: green  
  
So, what about you? Please reply soon!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
O.K., here are my stats:  
  
Me:  
Name: Erimentha or Mint  
Occupation: student  
Magical: yes  
Favorite color: blue  
  
So, only five more days left. Are you as excited as I am? I am practically glued to my computer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dear Mint,  
  
How did you aquire that nickname? And, yes, I am very excited!! Except now it's four days instead of five. I don't believe I am 'glued' to the computer yet, but I feel that we are growing closer with each e-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Chacha gave me that nickname when I was little. She said that I used to eat everything with a drop of peppermint oil. Sorry I've been so slow to return your message. We've been packing like crazy! TOMORROW'S THE DAY!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
